The Wolfish Shinigami Of Beacon
by Dexis32
Summary: After the fight with Roman on the bridge, Team RWBY is offered an ultimatum by Professor Ozpin. Go to jail for the humongous amounts of damage they caused, or train with someone. Little do they know, this training will reveal more about themselves then they ever knew. Don't like the premise, don't read it. See if I give a flying squirrel.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan

**First off I would like to thank you all for even bothering to read this. I apologize as this chapter may not be very good considering I am writing this in the middle of class but I will try my best to bring you similar quality to my other story. Second, I would like to explain my reason for replacing Children of Infinity with this story. Seeing as I have had many people PMing me with questions about it, I figured I owed my readers an explanation. I was … displeased, for a lack of better words, at the quality and pacing of the one and only chapter I had posted. It was terrible and didn't fit my style of writing. I do plan on bringing it back when I have the time, but I'm not sure when since I basically scrapped the entire first chapter. If you guys want to see that sooner, then let me know and I will find a way to get it out sooner.**

 **As always, if ya like the content consider adding to your favorites, or don't, I really couldn't care either way, seeing as I do this for fun and not profit. If ya don't like it, go read something else and see if I give a flying squirrel.**

 **All criticism is takin in to account and most often shut down. Don't like how I write, don't read what I write. I don't control you.**

 **I own Wolf and his badassery, nothing more, nothing less. -_-**

 **-Meh**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **The Plan**_

 _ **Time:**_

 _ **12:00 P.M**_

 _ **Location:**_

 _ **Beacon Tower**_

"Ozpin, are you sure this is a good idea? I trust you, but he is known for losing focus and using more of his power than allowed. I don't think they would be safe under his guidance." A certain sadistic blonde explained to the headmaster. "Your trying to have him work with the two most hyperactive and nerve-racking teams we have had in years. If he snap's and accidentally uses 'his' power then- "

"I understand your concern Glynda, but he has more control than you know, he just chooses not to show it in your presence. Besides, if he does use his power, it is not as if 'he' will take control. Your problem with him is you treat him as a savage predator, when in actuality, they are a neutral force willing to hunt alongside us peacefully, if only we give them a chance." The grey-haired headmaster cut her off.

As Ozpin glanced down at the courtyard to see many students enjoying their weekend, he saw her frown in the corner of his sight. She still seemed against the idea, but relented, placing her trust in the man that had never led her astray. Then she scowled as she realized what he said.

"What do you mean he 'chooses not to show it in my presence!?" She screeched so loud that Ozpin thought it would have made Rukia proud.

"Nothing at all. Come now, we must tell them so they have the weekend to become acquainted to one another." Ozpin said in a rush to change the subject.

* * *

 _ **Time:**_

 _ **1:30 P.M**_

 _ **Location:**_

 _ **Dorm Room**_

 _ **Of Team RWBY**_

Ruby Rose laid on her bed, flipping through the weekly weapons magazine. She was trying to focus but was having a fair bit of trouble due to the bickering bombshell and blizzard about five feet away from her.

"All I'm saying is maybe if you gave him a chance he wouldn't keep bugging you so much, ice queen." Yang Xiao Long explained, hoping to end the argument then and there.

"I'll have to give it some thought." Weiss Schnee pondered.

"Who knows Weiss, maybe you'll even enjoy yourself." Blake Belladonna stated, throwing her two cents into the conversation.

Wiess simply stayed quiet.

Ruby turned the page of her magazine, reading about how a mysterious huntsman had taken down two Petra Gigas without unwrapping the giant weapon on his back or using his semblance. The onlookers said that one aspect stood out about the huntsman thought, and it was his orange hair.

Just as Ruby finished reading the story, she felt her scroll vibrating in her pocket. Once she looked at the caller id she told everyone to be quiet.

"Hello Professor Ozpin, what can I do for you?" Ruby asked respectfully.

"Hello Ms. Rose, please bring your team to my office as soon as you can, there is someone I would like you to meet." Ozpin said in his usual tone.

"Sure thing Professor, we'll be right there." Ruby responded cheerfully. Guys come on, Ozpin wants us to meet someone."

"Who are we going to meet?" Weiss asked.

"Oooh, I hope he's hot, that would be sweet." Yang shouted.

"No clue, he didn't say" Ruby said as she put her hood on.

"Why don't we just hurry up and find out?" Blake suggested as she tied her bow.

At this, her only response was silence.

* * *

 _ **Time:**_

 _ **2:00 P.M**_

 _ **Location:**_

 _ **Ozpin's Office**_

Blake was the first one out of the elevator as Yang and Weiss had started arguing again.

"Hello Professor, what can we do for you?" Blake asked respectfully.

"Good afternoon Ms. Belladonna. I hope I didn't distract you from anything important." Ozpin stated calmly.

"Not at all Professor, the only thing that has been attention worthy today is how these two haven't killed each other because of this argument that has been going on all day. Or how they never seem to run out of breath while arguing. It's a miracle, truly, it is." Blake deadpanned as she motioned to her bickering teammates.

"Really now, it can't be that bad. When did this start?" Ozpin asked curiously.

"Sadly, it is." Ruby said with her head hanging. "This has been going on since late last night, and all throughout classes today. They just won't stop."

At this, Ozpin simply chuckled.

"Guys please stop arguing." Ruby pleaded. "We should at least make a good first impression, and I don't really think that you two arguing is going to help with that."

"Too late." At this, Blake just received confused stares from her three teammates. She simply sighed and pointed to the headmaster sitting at his desk.

"What do you mean Blake, that's just Ozpin, we know him." Yang said still confused.

"I don't think she was pointing at me Ms. Xiao Long." Ozpin smirked. "I believe she was pointing slightly above and behind me."

The three glanced ever so slightly above the headmaster's head and were greeted with a pair of glowing, slitted red eyes.

"Team RWBY, allow me to introduce you to the 'Beast of Beacon' as the media calls him." Ozpin stated ominously.

" **Girls meet the third-year student, Wolf."**

* * *

 **That's it for now. This chapter was started in my second period and finished two weeks later, so I apologize for the huge delay. However, I hope you all enjoyed and have a wonder summer.**

 **Now that school is out I will be able to get these chapter out a bit faster both on here and Wattpad.**

 **Sadly, that won't happen for a little while because I must do a summer school course. I was to lazy to do work, so I have to redo 8** **th** **grade science, so until I finish that the release pace of my content will not change.**

 **After this is posted I am heading over to Wattpad to hopefully finish up the next chapter of my story on there. For those who don't know I post on Wattpad under the name Dexis Xavier and the story is called Man of Music, Slayer of Sound, Sister of a Rose.**

 **Check it out if you want to if not then reread the note at the beginning of this chapter.**

 **That's all I have to say, so peace out and have a good day.**

 **-Meh**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mentor

**Here we are, yet again. The story I have completely neglected for four months.**

 **I may or may not gotten to caught up in writing Red of Blood, so I put this story to the back of my mind for a while, as you can no doubt tell from the lack of updates.**

 **However, just because it was at the back of my head, doesn't mean I haven't been thinking about it and where I want it to go, because I have done that, in fact a lot ever since the newest chapter of Red of Blood went live.**

 **Between Red of Blood, personal and familial crisis and starting to make music, which will be going up on YouTube eventually, I haven't had much time to write.**

 **I assure you all, that is going to change.**

 **My plan is to put out at least one chapter for both stories a month, along with starting a new type story very soon that I notice there are a distinct lack of on this site.**

 **But, enough with my ramblings and future plans, let get to what you actually came here to read.**

 **I own Wolf, his badassery, his aesthetic and some of his powers, but nothing more.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two:**_

 _ **The Mentor**_

* * *

Ruby and Wiess jumped back, startled having not noticed the figure behind Ozpin when they walked in. Yang was startled, but the only visible sign of such was her widened eyes.

However, Blake was neutral through this, having known he was there since they walked in.

Ozpin chuckled at their reactions, sensing this was going to be an interesting conversation.

"H-Hello M-M-Mr. Wolf. I-It's a pleasure to meet you." Ruby said timidly, her shy demeanor showing in the presence of an unknown.

Weiss was silent, staring at where she presumed his body was, silently questioning how she didn't notice him sooner. Yang was in the same state, until something clicked in her head.

"Hold on a minute. You are ' **THE** Beast of Beacon'? The one that rounded up all the leftover grimm from the breach **(This is after volume 2)** and slaughtered them without even trying?!" Yang practically shouted in surprise.

"The very same." Ozpin replied, hiding the smile on his face by taking a drink from his mug.

"Yang, why does that even matter? What's the big deal if he rounded up and killed a few stray grimm?" Weiss asked in her 'better-than-thou' voice.

Blake took the opportunity to start explaining. "The official report said that the grimm he took out consisted of a-"

She was cut off by a deep, yet soothing voice coming from the wall behind the ice queen herself.

"A horde of Ursa, two packs of Beowolves, 2 Ursa Majors, four King Taijitu, and seven Alpha Beowolves."

The team looked behind them to see a figure leaning against the wall, standing at six feet and seven inches, with his arms crossed and one foot horizontally on the wall. He was wearing a black hoodie with an emblem on the back in white, but the girls couldn't make out what it was exactly. He was wearing blank white jeans with black lining, which hung over the tops off his black combat boots with white laces and soles.

The girls looked back and forth between Ozpin's desk and the wall where Wolf was now, making Ozpin chuckle at the sight.

"Team RWBY, meet your new mentor, the person who will be driving you into the ground however he sees fit for the rest of the semester." Ozpin announced, making the girls look at the headmaster in total shock.

"Still think you should choose someone else for this Oz. You have a point, but can you actually say I'm fit to train a team, especially one of this nature?" Wolf voiced his opinion, furthering the teams shock.

"On the contrary, I think the team's nature is what makes you a perfect teacher for them." The headmaster responded calmly.

Wolf hummed. "Whatever you say Ozzy."

"I'm sorry, WHAT!?" Weiss yelled, snapping the rest of her team out of their shocked states.

"My god Ozzy, your having me train someone who is worse than Rukia? The hell are you thinking?" Wolf asked.

"I'm thinking you can make Ms. Schnee tone it down a notch, possibly more like Karin. Also if your going to make comparisons, Ms. Xiao Long is Rangiku mixed with Yoruichi and Kenpachi, Ms. Rose is a cross between Yuzu and Momo, and Ms. Belladonna is a less aggressive Sui-Feng and Isane." Ozpin answered, pretending Weiss said nothing.

Wolf simply shook his head, anticipating the long road ahead.

Ruby, Blake and Yang looked on in shock and terror as Weiss started shaking in anger from being ignored.

"To answer your question Snowstorm, I am training you however I choose as punishment." Wolf answered nonchalantly.

"First off, what do you mean 'as punishment', and second, Snowstorm, Really?" Weiss questioned.

"Ms. Schnee I would imagine you remember your teams fight with the Atlesian Paladin piloted by Roman Torchwick?" Ozpin inquired.

The whole team looked to him and paled. "You know about that?" Ruby squeaked adorably.

Wolf chuckled. "Dam Oz, you were right. Momo and Yuzu. To answer your question reaper, yes we know about that. There were security cameras covering every square inch of those bridges." He answered.

"Oh." The crimsonette looked down ashamed.

"Now, notice I said 'were'. Your fight destroyed over half of them, along with wrecked quite a few barrier gates and even a few support beams for the bridge itself." Wolf continued.

"That's not our fault!" Weiss bitched. "The mech is what caused the destruction, its what we were fighting. That's just more charges to go on Torchwick's record."

"Normally, I would agree with you Snowstorm, but here is the thing. The only reason Torchwick was in that mech, was because he was chasing Black Cat here and her Goku friend. The were their undercover trying to find out information, which while successful, was consequential. Technically, all of you are partially responsible for that damage." Wolf explained, making the girls look at him in shock and worry. Well, all but one.

"What did you call me!?" Blake demanded as she glared at him.

"Wow Oz, I thought you said less aggressive. That bow aint foolin me kitty. How do you think I got my codename?" Wolf responded calmly, unaffected by her glare, having previously faced the wrath of Retsu Unohana, not much can affect him.

She continued to glare at him, until Ozpin spoke.

"As Mr. Wolf was saying, the responsibility partially falls on you for the damage caused. However, instead of having you sent to jail, or fined to pay for the repairs, he is going to train you to be in such situation while you can prevent said destruction." He explained.

"Which do you prefer, getting stronger or rotting in a jail cell?" Wolf simplified for them.

No response was given.

"I'll take that as option number one. Meet me at Beacon Cliff at 7:30 tomorrow morning." He instructed.

"But tomorrows Saturday." Ruby pointed out.

"I know. Be there on time, or you wont finish until the sun rises." Wolf said, as he started walking towards the elevator.

"But the sun is usually up by 6:30…." Yang pressed.

"I…I think he meant when it rises on Sunday." Blake responded.

"Yup" Was their only confirmation.

"And where exactly are you heading Mr. Wolf?" Ozpin inquired.

"To Juniors. I just finished drinking the last bottle of Fireball in my minifridge and need to restock." He answered.

"Very well, just don't be out too late, you know how Glynda can be." Ozpin responded.

"Hmm, indeed I do. Well, Ozzy, future torture victims, its been a pleasure, but until we next meet, dasvidaniya." Wolf said as the elevator closed around him.

The girls stared at the elevator for a second, before turning and looking at Ozpin with curious gazes, signifying their questions.

"Ask away." He said.

"Is what he said true?" Blake started off.

"Every word he said." Ozpin confirmed.

"In that case we really don't have a choice. Lets just train with the guy, we might get something out of it." Yang said.

"Leaving out the fact that it also meaning staying out of jail, Yang's right. Besides, he seems really strong, so we could probably learn a lot from him." Ruby spoke, essentially making whatever Weiss was going to say lose what little value it did have.

"Whatever, it's better than rotting in a jail cell." The ice queen snarked and headed to the elevator to call it back up.

"Have fun, try not to let him get to you too much. He will try and mess with your head, and the more you let him, the longer the training will take." Ozpin suggesting, throwing them a small bone.

"Thanks for the advice Professor." Ruby thanked as she walked into the elevator, joining her team.

As the elevator doors closed, they heard him respond. "Not a problem Miss Rose, not a problem."

The elevator closed.

* * *

 _ **Time: 5:00 P.M**_

 _ **Location: Beacons Cafeteria**_

* * *

Team RWBY had just arrived in the cafeteria for dinner, joining Team JNPR at their usual table.

"What happened to you guys?" Jaune asked, noticing the frowns on their faces, pardon Blake, who had a small scowl.

"Yeah, you look like some kicked Zwei. WAIT IS ZWEI OKAY?!" Nora yelled.

"Yes Nora, Zwei is fine. We found out we may go to jail." Ruby answered downcast.

"What? Why would you go to jail?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because we are partially responsible for all the destruction caused by Torchwick in that Paladin." Weiss snarked.

"Well that does make sense." Ren stated, ever emotionless.

"How does that make sense?!" Weiss demanded.

"Well it was sort of your fault the whole fight happened." Jaune said sheepishly.

Weiss was about to scold him for saying that, but she was stopped when a voice came from behind her.

"See, he gets it." A deep and familiar voice cam from behind the four females, making them jump and spin, only too see a familiar hooded face standing there.

"YOU!" Weiss shouted, gaining the attention of a few students around them, before they ignored her realizing it was probable just another over reaction.

"Me, Snowstorm." Wolf joked.

"Hello Mr. Wolf." Ruby greeted, slightly nervous.

"Hello Petals. Also, you can drop the mister. Never was one for formalities." He responded, making Ruby blush at the nickname.

"What do you want, Wolf?" Blake demanded with venom in her voice, surprising most of them.

"Your Bella-booty, if I'm completely honest, Kitty." He stated, with humor but also honesty in his voice, making her go as crimson as Ruby's cape.

"Actually, I'm here to tell you to eat well in the morning. We won't have an opportunity to eat until about noon, so I recommend you eat until your stomach is just about bursting." Wolf answered, getting to the point. "And to get some steak. I'm hungry. But I wouldn't mind having some Bella-booty instead if that's on the menu." He continued, shifting his head in her direction, making her eyes widen.

'His eyes, their…. beautiful.' She thought, looking at the mix of colors his eyes presented to her.

"However, I need protein. So that's all I have to say to y'all for now. Also, pleasure seeing you again Gladiator." He said nodding in the direction of Team JNPR.

Pyrrha nodded back. "You as well, Wolf." She responded.

"See you tomorrow. Dasvidaniya." He said, as he started walking away from their table.

Blake just sat in shock, mesmerized by the memory of his eyes.

"Wait, you know him?" Yang asked, looking over across the table at Pyrrha.

"Yes, I fought him back in the first tournament I ever entered." The spartan responded, looking in the direction he walked off in.

"Well, you need to send me a video of you kicking his butt. Would make me feel better to see him put in his place." Weiss snarled.

"I would, if such recording existed." She responded getting shocked looks from everyone, even Ren. "When we fought I couldn't even touch him. He was too fast for my strikes, and my semblance seemingly had no affect on any of his weapons."

That last sentence caught Ruby's attention.

"Wait, 'weapons', as in plural, more than one? How many? What kind? How do they work? Do they-" Ruby began to rant, but was cut off by the spartan.

"I'm not sure Ruby, but the weapon he used against me was a pair of daggers, called Twin Fang." She said. "At one point he connected the two with a chain and called them Fang Prime, using them with a whole different fighting style."

Ruby began drooling at the thought.

"You said he is the one that's going to train you?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, either that or go to jail." Blake confirmed, finally snapping out of her trance.

"Good luck, his training routine is torturous, even to me. I tried it once." She responded. "I quit on the first day."

The female team paled at that fact. If it was something that scared Pyrrha, imagine how terrified they were.

"Oh well, we really don't have a choice." Ruby resigned, visibly downcast. However, it only lasted for a minute before her cheery attitude cut back in. "Although it will help us to prepare for the Vytal Festival Tournament."

Her team mates shook their heads in agreement.

"He seems like my kind of guy. Hey Pyrrha, does he like breaking legs? If he does he is perfect partner material." Nora exclaimed.

"Before I answer that, what kind of partner are you talking about?" She inquired.

"You'll have to find out after you answer." Nora responded ominously.

"I'm not sure I should, but yes, I have seen him break quite a few legs, mainly of bullies and jerks, even a few thugs." Pyrrha answers, not worried about what Nora would do with this information.

At this, Nora simply chuckles evilly, worrying almost everyone at the table.

"Any tip to survive his training?" Ruby asked the spartan, hoping for some advice.

"Don't piss him off, do everything he says, read between the lines, and keep your temper under control." The red head responded, aiming the last tip at the busty blonde, knowing of her explosive anger.

Yang just shrugs. "No promises."

Weiss sighs. "Whatever, can we go now?" She complained, having already finished her salad.

"I agree, we should try to get as much rest as possible for training tomorrow." Blake complied.

However, no one realized her eyes looked a bit off when she said that.

* * *

 **?**

 **?**

* * *

Blake looked around, confused.

'Wait a minute, I was just eating with everyone. Where the hell am I?' She thought, only to be further confused by her surroundings. 'Am I…sideways?'

She seemed to be standing on the side of a building, in the middle of a city.

"Hello?" She called out. "Is there anyone here?"

"Is that really the question you should be asking?" A voice called out, but Blake was unable to determine its gender.

"What do you mean? Who are you?" She demands looking around on her skyscraper, only to see someone standing on a pole at the distant end of the building, wearing a cloak.

"You should be wondering how you got here, and where here is. As for who I am, hehehe." The figure moved ever so slightly on its pole as it spoke. "We are you, as you are us, as we are each other, and we are one." It continued, joined by another unidentifiable voice from behind Blake, which she turned around to look for.

She soon spotted another cloaked figure leaning against the grou-floo-she wasn't even sure what it would be considered so she was just going to say wall.

"You know exactly where you are, along with exactly who we are. You just don't know yet." They both said in unison. "However, you don't seem to be ready just yet, so we have nothing more to say."

"Wait where am I?" Blake shouted, but the figures gave no response.

The shadows from the ground seemed to come alive, lifting up and wrapping around both figures, before dissipating, as if they were never there in the first place.

"But what am I supposed to do?!" She shouted at empty space.

"You're supposed to think." Came another voice, although this one was fairly familiar and came from directly behind her.

She spun to see herself a few feet away from the last person she saw before she ended up on the side of this building.

"W-Wolf?" She asked, whispering as if afraid of being left here alone.

"Hey Kitty. Seriously though you were supposed to think more on this." He responded.

"What do you mean? What is 'this'?" Blake asked, sounding desperate and confused.

"Depends on how you think. This could be nothing, just an empty space, or everything, your dream location, depends on you." He continued. "Surprised yours looks a lot like ours at the beginning though."

"Wolf please don't ignore me. Tell me what is going on, please!" She pleaded.

He sighed. "This is your mind. Well, part of it anyways. You got here because I deepened your connection with your soul when you looked into my eyes." He explained. "You will be here a lot from now on."

"How? Why? Please explain I don't understand what's going on." She shouted.

Wolf hummed. "I can see that. Right now your body is walking back to your dorm with your team." He informed her. "Your going to go to sleep and wake up again in a few hours, around or after midnight. When you do, come to the roof of your dorm if you want a proper explanation. Or don't it's your choice."

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Blake asked, realizing she had absolutely no control of the situation.

"No, you do. You could forget this ever happened, and we can never mention this. In fact, if you want, I could erase your memories of this entire experience, and just make you think you were too tired to remember going to bed." He offered.

"I sense an or coming." Blake deadpanned.

"Indeed it is." Wolf chuckled. "Or, you could come up to the roof when you wake up, alone, and I can help you get stronger than you can ever imagine, little by little."

A moment of tense silence passed between them. "How? More importantly, why? Why me? I don't deserve your help. I don't deserve such power!" She shouted as she fell to her knees and started sobbing. "What's happening to me?!"

Wolf shook his head as he walked closer to her. "This is your mind. You can put up a mask around everyone, and hide how you really feel, but in here, the only one around is you. As it has always been said, you can lie to everyone, but no one can lie to themselves. Well, no one normal, at least."

"B-But your still here!" She shouted, trying to get herself under control, to no avail.

"Technically I'm not. I not actually here, I'm just splitting my consciousness, and inserting it temporarily into your soul. I'm still in control of my body, which is currently killing grimm in the forest." He explained, stopping less than two feet away from her.

"You s-still haven't answered my questions." She said, slowly getting herself under control.

"Nor have you mine. But I guess I can explain a little. Why, because I sense potential within you, that wasting would be foolish. Contrary to what you are saying, you deserve this much more than you think. As for my help…I see myself in you. Or rather, what I used to be like. You are driven, which is good. However, what drives you is going to destroy you. Even after The Sun Dragon opened up about how Raven abandoned her, you still think about your revenge against Adam and the rest of the White Fang." He explains, making Blake silently gasp from shock at how much he knows.

"I know this because I once had a goal similar to this. I completed it, but it didn't help me. It made me feel worse. I want to prove this to you. Whether you come to the roof and accept my help or not, I will do this. Your compliance won't be a factor." He continued, pushing them both into silence.

Wolf continued to stare at Blake, not wanting to push her, knowing the dangers of forcing someone into something. He did the smart choice and gave her a chance before she made her decision.

"One question." He said, making her look at him. "Right now, before you make your decision, I will answer one question completely to the best of my ability." He looked around, noticing some of the building around them changing. "Don't think we have all that much more time. What will it be?"

Blake was silent, making Wolf wonder how much she had been affected by all of this, only to guess a lot by how much their surroundings are changing.

"How do you know everything? Me, Adam, Yang with her mom, even that I didn't stop my pursuit." She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"That's a simple one. I was there for everything. Even your stealthy episodes of tracking local gangs to check for White Fang activity." He answered.

"How?" She pressed, her voice barely raising as she moved to stand and look him directly in the eyes, noticing how much different they were from before.

"The same way I earned another one of my monikers." Wolf answered ominously, as they both noticed the city start to fade into darkness.

"Which one?" Blake pressed urgently.

" **The Serpent In The Shadows"**

 **And everything faded to black as Blake entered the land of dreams.**

* * *

 **And there you have it folks. Finally done with this, making it the longest chapter I have written yet.**

 **Good news, I am finally posting the first chapter of my Highschool DxD story over on Wattpad, either later today or very early tomorrow. So yey, a double post.**

 **Rejoice in happiness.**

 **Or don't, I couldn't give any less of a flying fuck.**

 **I'm going to start a new thing in all chapters and stories from now on.**

 **Its going to be musical references. I'll tell you what songs they belong to at the end of each chapter, and there will most likely be multiple per chapter. This will start in all chapter after the first for The new story is posted, since that on is mostly finished now and I don't want to give myself to much more to do to add one in.**

 **Also, I'm going to start a song of the day thing on my social media, which are going to be mentioned in my stories, so look out for those.**

 **Today's is…..'Intentions' by Macklemore and Dan Caplen. Check it out.**

 **Also, I have started Beta Reading, and am taking any story you can offer. Check my Beta profile for more details.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now, so until next time my wonderful Slayers.**

 **Dasvidaniya**

 **-Dexis Out**


	3. Chapter 3: The Kitten and Coffee

**We are here again. I am in vacation in Denver, so this took a while. I am hoping to do a chapter for both my stories on Wattpad within the next few days.**

 **I think I have made you wait long enough.**

 **Have fun!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 _ **A Kittens Curiosity,**_

 _ **A Coffee's Steam**_

* * *

 _ **Time: 12:04 AM**_

 _ **Location: RWBY Dormitory**_

* * *

Blake jumped up in her bed, startled, gasping for breath. She took a moment to calm her breathing trying not to disturb any of her teammates. After realizing her success, she thinks about the weird conversation with Wolf in her mind.

She sits there for a moment, not moving, simply thinking. She makes up her mind and quietly gets up, slowly and cautiously, as to avoid awakening any of her teammates.

She quickly and quietly got dressed, absently noticing Weiss seemed to be restless while she slept, which was unusual for the heiress. Noting to ask her about this in the morning, she quickly opened the window and stepped out on to the ledge.

Carefully stepping along the ledge, she hopped up and grabbed the edge of the overhanging tile, slowly pulling herself up.

Once she was standing, she looked around, searching for any sign of Wolf, but found none. She saw the door to the stairway, and sighed realizing she could have just walked out of her dorm and taken the stairs. Then she cheered up remembering all doors that gave access in and out of the building were automatically locked at lights out.

After confirming that there was no one on the roof yet, she walked over and sat next to the stairs, leaning against the door. It was then that she noticed how nice the night was. It was breezy, but not too cold or humid.

She looked up, expecting to see the moon and a few sparse stars. Instead, she found herself gazing into bright emerald slitted eyes.

Blake jumped up and spun around, startled. She looked to see Wolf staring at her, sitting cross-legged on the wall, somehow defying gravity.

"How...?" Was all she could mutter in shock.

Her response was chuckling. Suddenly, he disappeared before her eyes. She went to move but went stiff from the feeling of hot breath on her neck.

"Magic." She heard the alluringly deep voice whisper right into her ear, a hint of sarcasm present, but otherwise serious.

Blake turned her head and found he was now standing five feet away from her. She went to question it, but quickly stopped herself, deciding to prioritize.

"You said to come. I'm here. Start explaining." She demanded.

Wolf simply stared, noting that while she seemed demanding and was acting as if she was in control of the conversation, she was curious and desperate, needing answers.

He nodded, motioning to the door with his hand. "Take a seat, this is going to be a long discussion." He said, all hint of humor gone from his presence.

Blake nodded and sat back down, leaning her back on the door again. Wolf took a seat opposite her, about two feet away, directly under the moon from her point of view, giving him a holy demon look from his dark clothing in the moonlight, at least in her eyes.

That was when she noticed his change in clothing. His hoodie was now black with purple lining and stitching, the rest of his clothing following suit to the color pattern.

"What do you want me to start with?" He asked.

She pondered for a minute before deciding on her answer. "Where were we? It seemed so familiar, but so foreign, simultaneously."

"It can be called many things. The most common is soulscape, or as most prefer, mindscape." He explained. "It felt familiar because it is you, but it felt foreign because it is how you truly are." He continued cryptically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake inquired angrily, leveling a glare at his seemingly glowing emerald eyes.

"Only that there are things about yourself that you have yet to realize, hence why it felt foreign." Wolf relented, seemingly unaffected by her glare.

She sighed, realizing that she would learn what he meant in time. "Who were they?" She continued questioning.

At this, Blake could see his eyes narrow ever so slightly.

"Who were who?" He said in a monotone voice, one so blank not even she could read between those lines.

"Before you showed up, two people were there. One was standing on some sort of pole; the other was leaning against the wall. They were there, but I couldn't see them properly, as if they had no features." She explained.

"Hm. Curious." Wolf said after a moment of silence.

"Curious how?" Blake inquired.

"Unexpected curious. I was expecting soon, but not immediately. Guess that means I can explain more now." He muttered. "Basically, they were a you, at least, the most important part of you. They are pieces of your soul. Did they say anything?"

"A bunch of cryptic philosophical shit that I can't remember." She said, startling herself that she had cursed out loud, noting to think about that later. "The only thing I can remember them saying was 'you don't seem to be ready just yet, so we have nothing more to say'. After that it literally looked like the shadows ate them and they disappeared."

"Makes sense." Wolf responded. "They want you to prove yourself."

"What do you mean?" Blake asked as her eyes narrowed.

"They showed up, which is the first sign of progress. They will maintain their current appearance until you progress further. Then you will be able to see them properly, and eventually, learn their names." Wolf said, tilting his head upward to gaze at the stars.

"Why do I need to learn their names?" Blake asked, generally curious. "You say it like it's so important."

"That's because it is. They are the identity of your soul cutters, better known as your zanpakuto. They are the weapons you are meant to wield, and with my help, you will." He answered, not even bothering to look at her as he continued looking into the stars, which Blake noticed.

"What are you looking for?" She asked as she followed his gaze into the starlit sky.

"I'm not exactly sure. I have always been looking, never sure of what I'm looking for though." Wolf admitted.

"Then why do you look?" Blake asked, tilting her head back down as he did the same, their gazes meeting.

They stayed that way a minute before Wolf hung his head and started chucking dryly.

"I have asked myself that same question for ten years now, and I have only been able to find one answer." He said, peaking Blake's curiosity as he looked back into the stars and stood up, moving to sit right next to the faunas.

"One day, there will be something to look up and gaze upon, aside from that horrid moon. I don't want to miss that chance." He admitted, his hood slipping back to reveal a few locks of white hair with colorful tips as Blake stared at him.

"You can go if you want, I'll explain anything else during your private training during the day." Wolf said, the movement of his lips visible to the faunas behind the bandages he had wrapped up to the bridge of his nose.

"Aren't you going to go back inside?" She asked.

"No point, I don't sleep anyway. I'll just stay out here, keep looking into the stars." He replied, tilting his head up to do that, unknowingly letting a few more colorful strands of hair fall out of his hood.

Everything was silent for a while, no movement but calm breathing.

Suddenly, Wolf felt a weight on his arm and shoulder, turning to find Blake wrapped around his arm with her head lying on his left shoulder, her eyes slowly closing.

"Think I'll stay too...besides...you make a...good...pill...ow..." She said as she drifted into the land of dreams, her ears twitching under her bow now and again.

Wolf could simple stare and start chuckling.

'Cute Kitty, that's for sure.' He thought, as he turned his head back to look into the infinite cosmos.

* * *

 _ **Time: 05:58 AM**_

 _ **Location: Dormitory Rooftop**_

* * *

"Wake up Blake." Wolf said as he shook his arm, in turn shaking the attached faunus.

"Hm?" Blake hummed as her eyes slowly opened her head tilting up into the crook of Wolf's neck. "Five more minutes."

Wolf sighed, feeling the warmth of her relaxed breath on his bandaged neck. 'What am I going to do with you?' He thought to himself.

" _Let her sleep for five more minutes." Came a calm and peaceful, yet bored response._

'I wasn't asking you, partner. I already know what you would do.' He thought in response.

" _How so?" It asked._

'Because we are one and the same, remember Fen?' Wolf thought rhetorically.

" _Don't call me that pup, you know I hate that nickname." 'Fen' said._

'Deal with it, Fenrir.' Wolf thought in response.

' _Fenrir' sighed. "You're not going to call me by my name, are you?"_

'Not until you stop calling me 'pup'. We both know I am much more than a newborn.' Wolf replied.

" _Fair enough. The kitten is waking up. Have fun." 'Fenrir' responded before Wolf felt his presence vanish._

"Hm? What time is it?" Blake asked as she untangled her arms from around Wolf's and stretched.

"Six in the morning." Wolf responded shortly as he looked toward the light produced by the slowly rising sun.

"Oh." Blake replied as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Did you enjoy your pillow?" He teased, making her freeze and turn bright red. She turned to threaten him but he interrupted her. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Besides, it was nice. Let me know if you ever want to do it again."

Blake just turned around, scarlet faced, and was silent.

"You should go wake up your team. You girls tend to take a while to get ready. Excluding you, usually." Wolf reasoned, finally standing up.

"Wolf?" She called out. "What's a Visored?"

That made Wolf freeze in his steps. He turned his head to the side. "Where. Did. You. Hear. That?"

"It was weird, I can't remember anything from my dream, except that word. What is it?" She asked staring at him.

"A fusion." He stated, walking towards the door. "I'll explain more during training. I need to go talk to Ozpin. I'll see you later Kitten."

Blake blushed, noticing there was no hint of teasing in his voice when he called her that.

She turned around, only to find him gone, the door to the stairway now open.

Blake sighed. "Guess I should go wake up the others.'

* * *

 _ **Time: 06:04 AM**_

 _ **Location: Beacon Tower**_

* * *

The elevator dinged as its doors slid open. Ozpin looked over to receive a pleasant surprise.

"Ah, Ms. Adel, what can I do for you this fine morning?" He asked earnestly.

Coco walked forward her face blank. She stood in front of the headmaster's desk, still for a moment, until she ripped her sunglasses off her face to reveal eyes filled with rage.

"Is. He. Here?" She demanded, fury obvious in her voice.

He stared at her for a moment, debating his options.

"I'm afraid I don't know who you're tal-" He began, only to be interrupted as she slammed her hands down on his deck, causing hairline fractures to appear.

"Don't fuck with me Ozpin. Where is he?!" She yelled.

A tense silence filled the air, soon broken by the elevator dinging signaling another arrival.

"You want me, here I am." Came a voice from behind her.

Coco spun around, finding the source of her anger, and leaping towards him. She threw a mean right hook, enhanced with her super strength, but it was a futile attempt, as Wolf caught it with no effort in one bandage wrapped hand.

The air was thick with tension, no one moving.

"We'll be back Ozpin." Wolf said.

In a strike of crimson lightning, they were gone.

Ozpin sighed, knowing it was out of his hands.

'I hope you know what you're doing Wolf. For all our sakes.'

* * *

 _ **Time: 06:07 AM**_

 _ **Location:?**_

* * *

They appeared on a cliff not far from the edge, close enough to see the ocean below.

In that moment time froze for both of them.

One staring at the source of all the negative emotions she was feeling, wanting nothing more than to pummel him into the ground, and hug him while crying into his chest, both at the same time.

The other staring at a reminder of the past, feeling regret for what he had left behind. He wanted nothing more than to let her dish out punishment for leaving, but another desire beat that one to the punch.

Not letting go of Coco's fist, he tugged, making her stumble forward, right into Wolf's chest, knocking them both over.

They lay there for a minute, neither moving nor speaking, simply listening. Coco to Wolf's heartbeat, Wolf to Coco's breathing.

Then, the dam broke. Tears dripped from Coco's eyes as she started sobbing into his chest, wrapping her arms around him so he wouldn't disappear.

In response, Wolf did the sensible thing, wrapping his arms around her.

Careful not to disturb her, he lay there and let her cry. After a while, she calmed down and sat up.

"Why?" She whispered, knowing her would hear. "Why did leave me? Leave us?"

"You know why." He whispered back.

"Maybe I do." She admitted, leaning down and burying her face deep into his hoodie. "But I want to hear you say it."

Wolf sighed. "I love you. I love you both. I love you both too much to let you get hurt because of me. That's why I couldn't bring you with me."

"Good. Now you need to say that to her, not me." Coco said as she sat up and rubbed the tears out of her eyes, leaving them slightly bloodshot.

"I will." He promised. "But I can't right now." He said as he looked at the risen sun.

"Why not?" She inquired.

"Because I need to go train a team in twenty minutes." He explained.

"You? Train a team?" She looked at him suspiciously. "Who are you and what have you done with my Wolfy?" She joked as she poked his chest.

"I'm pretty sure he is hiding because you're pretty busy straddling him." Wolf teased, making a tint of red appear on the fashionista's cheeks as she smirked.

"Oh yeah? Is he nice and comfy? If he isn't, I can think of a much better place to put him." Coco responded with a wink.

"As much as we would both like that, I have a team to train, and I believe that you have a new desk to pay for." He responded, making her pale slightly. "Now get off so I can get up and flash us back to Beacon."

"Fine, fine." Coco relented as she stood up, offering Wolf a hand to help him up, which he gratefully accepted.

"Here." He said, handing her sunglasses back to her.

Taking them in her hand she looked up and back between them and him before rolling her eyes, deciding not to ask.

"Grab on." He ordered.

She wrapped herself around his arm and in another strike of crimson lightning, they were gone.

* * *

 _ **Time: 07:47 AM**_

 _ **Location: Emerald Forest Clearing**_

* * *

"This is unacceptable!" Weiss shouted, infuriated.

"Calm down Ice Queen, I'm trying to get some more sleep." Yang complained, laying under the shade of a tree to hide from the suns glow.

"He tells us to be here this early, and he is nowhere to be found." Weiss yelled as she looked around. "And now Ruby's nowhere to be found either!"

Yang jumped up, startled by that observation. "What!?"

"Guys, stop worrying, she is just up in the trees." Blake said from her meditation position below another tree in their small clearing. "She climbed this one about five minutes ago."

"Oh, okay then." Yang said sleepily as she lay back down.

"That doesn't worry you even the slightest?" Weiss shrieked.

"Nah, not really. She used to do this all the time when we were kids. She gets hurt its her own fault." Yang explained as she dozed back off.

"Yang?" Blake's only response was a snore. "Well, she's out. So Wiess, want to talk?"

"Talk? What in the world would we have to talk about?" The heiress snarked.

"Dreams." Blake stated, making Weiss freeze mid step. "Like how yours haven't been very pleasant recently."

"H-How would you know that?" Weiss asked, looking fearfully at the faunus.

Blake opened her eyes and looked at the Schnee. "I woke up at midnight to do something, saw you tossing and turning. That's not like you, you usually sleep like a baby."

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Weiss said as she turned around and started pacing again.

"That's a matter of opinion really. I may not need to worry about it, but it looks like you are. Try telling me, we both know I'm a good listener, better than Ruby anyway. Maybe it will help you with whatever is troubling you." Blake explained.

Weiss stop pacing, turning to face the cat again. "Since when do you get so sagely?"

Her response was a close eyed shrug.

Weiss sighed. "Every night since the breach, I have been having this reoccurring dream. I'm standing in front of the gate to a courtyard of a royal palace of some sort, with two guards beside it. When I get closer, I can never discern any of their features, they simply look like a person made of ice. Whenever I try to approach the gate, they step into my path and stop me, shaking their heads. After that, the world begins to crumble around me and turn into a white void. I stay there, floating until I wake up." She explained. "Why do you even care?"

"Because you cared about me when I gained my obsession, when you didn't have to. We're not just a team, we're a family." Blake clarified as she closed her eyes, going back to meditation.

Silence was all that followed.

* * *

 _ **Time: 07:44 AM**_

 _ **Location: Emerald Forest Treetops**_

* * *

'What the heck was that? I know I saw something, but where did it go?' Ruby thought as she leaped from tree to tree around their small clearing.

She had been looking around bored when she saw some sort of white animal jump through the trees. Determined to find out what exactly it was, she had climbed the tree Blake was sitting under to start her search.

She looked around, perched on a short branch, barely wide enough for her foot. She turned to the side to continue looking for the object of her searching, yet instead of being met with the branches as before, she found herself face to face with the slitted, forest green eyes of a white wolf. She jumped, startled, and lost her footing, falling backwards.

Just before she fell completely off the branch, a hand wrapped in black bandages reached out and grabbed the neck of her cloak and yanking her back onto the branch.

Once Ruby steady herself, she followed the hand holding onto to her cloak, steading her only to find it leading to...

"Wolf?" She asked, amazed at his sudden appearance.

The hooded beast gave no response, only lifting his hand to his face and making a shush motion with it, softly letting go of her cloak.

"What are you doing up here?" Ruby whispered.

Wolf turned his head and moved a branch. "Observing. Analyzing. Predicting." He responded, gesturing for her to look at the view the moved branch created.

Ruby looked through, gazing upon Blake and Weiss's conversation. After it was done, she leaned back and turned to find Wolf sitting against the tree, one arm propped up at his knee.

Ruby look down, hanging her head. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Because she didn't want to worry you." Came the unexpected response.

She looked up and found herself looking into slitted eyes, this time they were a light red, almost pink.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked, sadness in her voice.

Wolf tilted his head, making his hoodie slope to the side. "You haven't realized it yet? She cares for you, a lot in fact. She didn't want to have you worrying about something you can't do anything about." He explained.

"What do you mean by that? How much does she care for me?" Ruby asked, hanging her head again.

He looked at her strangely, his eyes narrowed. "Have you really not noticed?"

"Noticed what?" Ruby asked innocently.

Wolf waved his hand, dismissing the question. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Come on, think I made them wait long enough."

He leaned back, falling off the branch, and leaving the Rose to follow.

* * *

 _ **Time: 07:50 AM**_

 _ **Location: Emerald Forest Clearing**_

* * *

A thump in-between the trees outside the clearing caught everyone's attention. Pardon the sleeping Yang of course.

Weiss had her hand on her weapon, ready to attack at a moment's notice, but Blake was calm and relaxed, her enhanced vision telling her who was behind the brush.

The tree branches separated showing Ruby walking into the clearing, flanked by Wolf.

"Look who I found guys." Ruby said in her usual cheerful attitude.

"More like who found you, but whatever." The hooded beast muttered from behind her.

"And just where have you been!?" Weiss demanded.

"The dorm rooftop." Blake blushed.

"Ozpin's office." The headmaster quirked an eyebrow at his desk.

"Some special cliffs." A fashionista sneezed in the distance.

"And then the treetops." Ruby nodded in agreement.

"That's where I found him." She said. "I saw him jumping through the trees, so I followed him."

"But that's beside the point. We are behind schedule." Wolf said, turning all attention to him.

The team paled when they noticed his clothing had changed to a blood red with black lining and stitching when they had looked away.

" _ **Let the torture begin."**_

 **There you have it, the chapter that took way longer than it should have.**

 **Anyway, this is Dexis, signing off.**

 **Happy Holliday's Everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Bunny and Cycle

_**Chapter 4:**_

 _ **A Viscous Cycle,**_

 _ **A Bunny's Heart**_

* * *

 _ **Time: 6:37 PM**_

 _ **Location: Emerald Forest**_

* * *

The girls lay panting, covered in sweat and caked in dirt, watching the color of the sky change as the sun set.

"That. Was. Excruciating!" Yang shouted, gasping between each word.

"For once...even I...agree with her!" Wiess panted, attempting to fill her lungs.

"I think your exaggerating a little." Blake said from the shade of a tree, sitting in a meditative position.

Let's go back a ways shall we?

* * *

 _ **Time: 7:47 AM**_

 _ **Location: Emerald Forest**_

After Ruby woke up Yang, Wolf caught their attention.

"Now then, let's start simple, yeah?" He said as he snapped his fingers.

With a start, the four students noticed a black bracelet on their left wrist.

"These are going to keep track of where you are and what you're doing. Now, Yang, drop and give me two hundred push-ups and sit-ups, Ruby give me five miles, Wiess run through your basic stances, twenty times each, Blake come with me." Wolf said as he turned around and walked out of the clearing, leaving no room for argument.

They all glanced at each other, before Blake shrugged and turned to follow the senior student.

As she caught up to him, she found him leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, hood down, displaying his white hair, each strand tipped a different color.

"What do you want me to start with?" Wolf asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Huh?"

"I said I would explain anything you wanted. So, what do you want me to explain first?"

"Oh." She replied, caught off guard by his willingness to hold to what he said. "I guess the visored thing, please."

"A visord is a shinigami who has broken the boundary and gained the powers of a hollow. A shinigami, or soul reaper, is one who goes around and helps the souls of the dead leave this world and move onto the afterlife. Hollows are the souls that are left alone for too long, taken over by their negative emotions, the become mindless beasts, with only the priority of feeding their endless hunger. At least, they start out that way." He began his explanation.

"They change?"

"Yes, they grow more powerful, and gain more control over themselves. Eventually, if they get strong enough, they can become arrancar, the opposite of a vizard, a hollow who has gained the abilities of soul reapers. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, but what do zanpakuto have to do with soul reapers?"

"A soul reapers main weapon is their zanpakuto." Wolf clarified.

"So, what I saw last night were my zanpakuto's?" She asked.

"Actually, the more probable reality is that one of them are your zanpakuto spirit, while the other is your hollow." He responded, catching her attention.

"What does that make me? A visored or an arrancar?" She asked worriedly.

"Depends on your soul, which aspect thinks your worthy enough for their power first. Don't be afraid though, even if your hollow half is the first, you won't turn into a hollow. Your personality might change a small bit, becoming more instinctual, and you'll have to learn how to use your hollow abilities first." He assured her, moving to grab her shoulder in comfort, which she leaned into.

"You'll teach me?" She asked, leaning against him.

"Of course."

"Okay then, what's next?"

He gently pushed her off of him.

"For now, you meditate, work on connecting with your soul. I'll go supervise the others." He instructed, receiving a nod.

As she sat on the ground, crossing her legs, he walked by her, gently patting her head.

Walking through the trees, he soon came across a panting Ruby. Looking at his scroll he started clapping, startling her.

"Two and a half miles without stopping, nice. Definitely a good start." He complimented.

"Thanks." She forced out between pants. Once she regained enough breath she turned to him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away." He shrugged as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a bottle of water, offering it to her.

She took it and gulped down a few sips. "Why did you agree to train us?" She ask's as her breathing finally returned to normal.

He shrugged. "Mainly boredom, classes are pretty boring nowadays." He said making her shoulder droop.

"Well, that and your potential."

She stared at him with confused eyes. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, looking up at the sky. "You team has the greatest potential I have seen in years. The possibilities are practically endless. You just need someone to show you that."

Ruby looked down and blushed at the praise. "And you will?"

"Yep." He said, before walking off through the trees. "Keep going little reaper, still have another two and a half miles to go."

She looked at his fading figure as a fire lit in her eyes, before she vanished in a burst of rose petals.

Next, he came across the clearing where Weiss and Yang were currently debating. Standing in the shadow of a tree, he decided to listen in for a moment.

"What would even make you think that?" Weiss asked as she corrected her footing.

"It seems pretty obvious to me. Ozpin asked him to train us, but it doesn't seem like he listens to Ozpin all that much, so he has to have another reason for accepting, right? It wouldn't make sense if this is the one thing he listens to the headmaster about." Yang explained as she continued her pushups. "After all, the rumors say he doesn't listen to anyone, not even Goodwitch."

"You can't always trust rumors, Yang." Weiss sighed, switching her stance. "For all we know, he could be a robot, or a spy."

He chuckled, attracting their attention. "The spy I've heard before. The robot however, I'll give it to you, that's a new one." He said as he stepped into the light.

"How much of that did you hear?" Yang asked as she strained to do her last few pushups.

Wolf chuckled. "Enough. You are kind of right, by the way. Ozpin wanted me to keep watch over you guys, and let him know of any schemes you come up with, if only to bail your asses out of the aftermath." He explained as he handed a water bottle to Weiss, and laid one next to the panting Yang. "I really am here to help, not hurt." He said with a shrug, before walking back into the forest.

After that, they took a half hour break, before he told them to do the exact same thing again. And again. And again. And again. And again. Until now.

* * *

 _ **Time:6:38 PM**_

 _ **Location: Emerald Forest**_

* * *

"Well, I did say it was going to be hellish, didn't I?" Wolf asked as he leaned against a tree, flipping a coin. "So, who can tell me what the purpose of their training was, pardon Blake?"

"Stamina?" Yang guessed, only to have a coin land on her forehead.

"Wrong. The purpose of your training was speed. Each time you did repeated the cycle of exercise, you did it faster. Weiss?"

"Control?" She pondered, receiving a coin to the forehead or her trouble.

"Wrong. Flexibility. Each time you went through a stance, it was the slightest bit different, which was a good thing. Ruby?"

She was quite for a moment, before a light of realization entered her eyes. "Stamina and control. You made me run so much to realize that I was really easy to tire out if I just ran as fast as I could all the time, so I had to control my speed to increase my stamina." She explained, as if she knew the whole time, as she sat up abruptly, pumping her fist.

Wolf quickly flipped a coin into her lap. "Got it in one, Petals."

Yang slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. "Why aren't you asking Blake?"

"Simple, I had to tell her the purpose so she could do her training." He said as he dropped a coin on said faunus head, making her scowl.

"And that was?" Weiss asked as she stood up gracefully.

"Private." Blake muttered as she grabbed the coin from her head and smacked Wolf's knee, her scowl growing at his lack of reaction.

"What are the coins for?" Ruby asked as she looked at hers, one side a beautiful blooming rose, the other, a dying, thorned rose.

"An analogy." He answered ominously.

"Which is?" Yang asked, annoyance clear in her voice as she study her own, on side, a picture of a lit lighter, with a small, but powerful flame. The other, a blazing wildfire, burning down a forest.

"I want you to become like your coin." He answered cryptically.

"That doesn't make much sense." Blake said as she glanced at hers, one side a pair of calm, glowing eyes, the other, a pair of sharp, glinting claws.

"Actually, it does." Weiss said, showing the others her coin. One side, a simple snowflake, the other, a raging blizzard. "He's saying he wants us to have two sides, a calm and simple attitude, the one that everyone will see day to day, and the strong, merciless attitude, the one that only our opposition will know." She explained.

Wolf nodded. "Not exactly the words I would use, but you practically hit the nail on the head. A key part of winning is being able to outsmart and surprise your opponent. One of the easiest ways to do so is make them underestimate you."

"It really is simple when you think about it." Ruby muttered, scratching her cheek.

"You use this strategy, don't you?" Yang spoke up. "It's why your so calm and uncaring all the time, why you don't listen to anyone."

"You're right about the calm and not listening part, but you're wrong about the uncaring. I simply don't care. In my eyes, there is nothing worth the effort of me caring about on a daily basis, so I don't bother." He corrected her. "But yes, I do use this strategy. I'm glad you realized it."

"I want you to be constantly fiddling with your coin. Flipping it, rolling it, spinning it, I don't care, just do it." He told them, getting odd looks.

"Why?" Wiess pondered.

"You'll see." Was the only answer he gave. "Now, go get some dinner, we'll call it a day here. Oh, and I put my contact info in your scrolls while you were training, in case you want some advice, a tutor, extra training, or just to talk. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a bunny to go visit." He announced before disappearing in a burst of static.

Taking her scroll out, Yang quickly confirmed what her said. "How the hell did he do that?" She muttered, clearly confused.

Ruby had stars in her eyes as she did the same. "He's magical!" At this, Weiss facepalmed and Blake sighed, before she got up and started walking off.

"Come on." Blake said, motioning for her team to follow. "I'm starving." Her teammates nodded and started walking behind her.

' **So am I.** ' She heard a deep sultry voice say. Quickly turning she looked at Yang.

"Did you say something?" Blake asked, her voice startled.

Yang raised an eyebrow and gave her a confused look. "No, I didn't say anything why?"

Blake hesitated before responding. "Nothing, I just thought I heard you say something. Let's go eat."

Yang gave her a weird look before continuing walking.

'That definitely sounded like my voice, but I didn't say anything, and the other didn't hear it, so why did Blake?' Yang thought as she stared at the back of said cat faunus.

* * *

 _ **Time: 6:45 PM**_

 _ **Location: Forever Fall**_

* * *

"Coco, where are you taking me?" Velvet asked timidly as Coco pushed her through the crimson trees.

"To dinner!" Coco exclaimed as she pushed the rabbit faunus into a clearing, occupied by a basket resting atop a picnic blanket. "Come on, sit!" Coco told her as she sat down herself, patting next to her.

Velvet was hesitant, but eventually sat down next to the fashionista.

"Here." Coco said as she reached into the basket and pulled out a medium sized tupperware, handing it to Velvet, getting a strange look in return. "Balsamic tofu sandwich. Your favorite."

Velvets eyes lit up and she quickly opened the container, pulling out the sandwich and taking a bite, before groaning in satisfaction. "This is so good. How did you of all people make this?" She asked after swallowing.

"I didn't." Coco said before lowering her iconic glasses and pointing behind the rabbit. "He did."

Before Velvet could react, an arm wrapped around her waist, and pulled her into a higher seat, one that was oddly warm and comforting, not to mention familiar.

"Hey Bun. I missed ya." A soft, pleasant voice whispered into her ear.

Recognizing the voice, Velvet dropped her sandwich in shock. Slowly turning her head, she came face to face with a bandaged mouth and glowing pink eyes, covered by a hood.

Her eyes widened and tears started pooling in her eyes, before she quickly shifter around and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest, slowly starting to lowly sob.

"Is that really you, D-Dexis?" Velvet whispered, holding on to him tightly.

"It's me Vel, it's me."

Coco started softly rubbing her back. "He only got back the other day, so he asked for my help to set this up for you."

He looked down and gently kissed her on the forehead.

" **Now, we have a lot of catching up to do, don't we?"**

* * *

 **I'm Sorry!**

 ***Dodges Pans and Tomatoes***

 **I am!**

 **I kept putting this story on the backburner and forgetting about it.**

 **It has literally been a year since I updated this story, and for that I am sorry.**

 **I am going to try to consistently update all of my stories, but that may not be very frequent.**

 **Still, thanks for all your support, and stick around, cause things are picking up!**

 **Happy Holliday's Everyone!**


End file.
